Forbidden Kisses
by Dulce
Summary: I don't want to give away the plot so fast, but if you read it and you have a comment please review


Title: Forbidden Kisses  
Part: Prologue   
Author: Dulce  
Rating: PG-13   
e-mail: scully_11dlc@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: As much as I want it, I don't own mamo-chan, he belongs to Usagi, and they  
both belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei and who knows how many companies, so please  
don't sue, we're a week away from Christmas my parents will leave without presents...  
That sounds pretty pathetic for a college student, doesn't it?  
  
Notes: This an Alternative Reality fanfic, Sailor Moon doesn't exist here.   
  
12/17/200  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Prologue  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
" I don't want to see him!!!" I screamed to full force, and let me tell you, I was in my whole  
right, let me explain, it was Sunday morning and my mother was trying to get out of bed   
so I could be ready on time for my brother's arrival... well, step bother, but by the way he  
behaved last time I saw him, which happens to be seven years ago, you can say he was  
truly my brother; as I was saying he went away to college when I was 9, I'm 16 now and   
he should be 23, oh!, by the way, did I missed to say he was a genius? He got in to college  
at 16... I hate him... anyway he comes back today.   
  
" Usagi, get your butt out of bed or you will be grounded for the rest of the year, young lady!!! "   
ok, it seems I'll have to meet him, this is definitely not my day, oh! right, Usagi is my name, my   
mom was going through a Japanese phase mixed with bugs bunny... don't ask.   
  
" Ok, ok, I surrender, I'll be down in a minute " surrender... I don't like that word.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
" Usagi, your parents are waiting you in the living room, your brother is here, and I can  
assure you that when you see him you'll end up with your jaw on the floor " That's Molly,   
my best friend, she is the daughter of one of the cookers, we've been friends since we   
were three.   
  
" Why, is he fat? " Suddenly I felt my day brightening   
  
" Nope, but you'll see " and getting dark once again .:sigh:. I had to confront my terrible fate,   
and go meet him.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Here I am, getting close to the person who will become my headache once again, the   
person who was always calling me names, my very worst enemy.   
  
Even before I get inside the living room I somehow now where's he sitting, so when I step in   
I don't even turn to look at him instead, I walk in my father's direction who's standing up.   
  
" Usagi, sweetheart, say hi to your brother " that's my father talking, he's a prominent attorney,   
oh!, and my brother went away to study law... figures... anyway, I feel him moving, standing up   
I guess, there's not turning back now, this is my moment of truth, I turn around, my gaze on the  
floor so I can put my fake smile on, slowly I lift my gaze and then... I run out of words, this is a first   
time, I'm actually speechless the only single thing that goes through my mind is Ricky Martin, adios,  
THIS is what I call a Latin hottie , I didn't told you, did I?, his father was from Mexico, he isn't my   
brother, actually he's son of the first husband of my dad's first wife, they both passed away, at   
different times of course, he and my father are pretty close, you could say that they really are father   
and son.   
  
Am I drooling? , If I were, nobody could blame me, I mean just look at that, he's... he's...  
plain gorgeous!!!!! Did I say gorgeous? That's far from it, I mean... I don't even know what I'm  
saying anymore, he's like... God's gift to women, he's tall, very tall might I add, with dark   
smooth hair, midnight blue eyes that I do not recall... I guess I was to busy yelling at him,   
perfect nose, lips that at the moment you see them you want to bite, muscular body and,  
when I say muscular I mean the envy of every single man in the planet; tanned skin...   
  
"... Usagi? Are you all right? " Oops... he he... I kind of ... spaced out   
  
" Yes!, yes... I'm ok, dad, is just... " this is a good time to panic " I didn't... remembered him so tall "   
I give a pout and... Yes! They're laughing, gee, ask me if I'm proud of myself, uh oh, he's coming  
my way and I believe this is the worst time for my knees to become Jell-O, aww... he has such a   
cute smile  
  
" Usa!! You haven't changed one bit!!! " he's hugging me, and, despised the fact that I'm   
supposed to hate him, I'm pretty comfortable, actually, if I died right now, I'll die happy...   
weird... I'm spending way too much time with Mina, I can not change of mind that easily   
just because my worst enemy for the last 10 years comes back looking like... that.   
  
" Hey Darien, neither have you " my fake smile comes back to action, but, I'm not sure if it's   
fake... may be I missed him...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Sorry if it was short, I promise the next chapters will be longer, please, send me   
your comments, flames accepted, ^_^. Gotta go now, wait! , I almost forgot, I'm in a great   
need of a beta reader or an editor, I'm not that good at grammar as some of you have noticed  
by now. Anyway, now I really gotta go, I'm late for dinner, see ya! ^_~  
  
Dulce.  



End file.
